


The Mystery of the Lost Princess

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, London, Memory Loss, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: Two years after the massacre of the Honoured HQ there is a rumour that one survived.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Meeting Ruth

The murder of the Song Family. The fate of the Princess Jennifer. It is one of the biggest mysteries of the 21st century. Did the Princess survive the car accident. Now a breakthrough could solve the mystery forever. A tomb has been discovered. But is this the body of the lost Princess? From modern forensics to data in the family archives an enduring experiment to end this once and for all. What really happened to Jennifer? 

It was the same thing being said around the room of the lab where Ruth worked part time looking at the remains of a fractured body part. The Mystery of Princess Jennifer Nikolaenva Song and her possible escape. Ruth clocked out to head home when she bumped into the Doctor who was out with her fam following a lead on an attack on London, which was nothing new. Ruth walked past her before heading to her home which was near the lab. 

Ruth was out in the town away from the lab the following day when she bumped into the Doctor again.

'Sorry, I wasn't focusing there.' Ruth said as Thirteen looked at her. 

'Its alright. I saw you here yesterday.' She said before introducing herself. 'I am the Doctor. And this is, Yaz, Graham and Ryan. What's your name?'

'I don't know.' Ruth said as they looked at her confused.

'You don't know?' Graham asked.

'They gave me a name at the hospital, Ruth. They told me I had amnesia..... and there was nothing they could do about it.' Ruth said sitting down on the bench. 'I don't know who I am but all I know is that I need to go to New York.' 

'Now that is funny.' The Doctor said. 'Have you heard the rumours about the Princess Jennifer Nikolaenva Song?'

'I have. Every one has.' Ruth said.

'We will be returning the Princess to her grandparents.' Ryan said as he looked at Ruth. 'You know you do resemble the Princess alot.' 

'Meaning?'

'All Ryan is trying to say is we have seen loads of girls come forward claiming to be Jennifer but not one of them resembles the Princess as much as you.' 

'So you in?' Thirteen asked.

'Why not.'


	2. Missy meets Ruth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy meets Ruth but notices something familiar about her

They arrived at a house that was on the outskirts of London. The door opened as a woman with dark brown hair opened the door to them.

'Doctor, you are finally back then.' Missy said as she noticed Ruth. 'Who is this?' 

'This is Ruth.' Thirteen said as Missy looked at Ruth who was looking down at her feet.

'I see, meet my eyes girl.' Missy said to her. 'A true companion never hangs her head.' Ruth looked up at Missy who went pale as she looked at her face. 

'What?' The Doctor said as she looked at her. 'What do you see?' 

'That the girl clearly is not compatible to you.' Missy said glaring at Ruth. 'And the fact she looks like the Queen who died in the car crash.' She said before walking away and slamming the door behind her.

'What was that all about?' Ruth asked. 'Which Queen died in the accident?'


	3. The old manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth goes to the old Song Family house and finds the painting of the Royal Family.

Yaz and Ruth walked into the gates that lead to the derelict building before walking through the doors to the foyer as they came to the old meeting room as Yaz noticed a painting on one wall.  
'Ruth, it is a picture of Ruth.' She said as Ruth came up to her. 

'That is not possible.' Ruth said. 'Why would they have a painting of me?' She asked before reading the text underneath. 'The Lady River aged 24.' Ruth walked to the next painting of the Royal Family. 'That scorpion. It couldn't be?' 

Yaz came over and read the text. 'Queen River, the Doctor. The Princess Jennifer and their loyal scorpion Laz.' Yaz looked up at her. 'Ruth, do you know when you were admitted to hospital?'

'The date?' Ruth asked. 'Sure, the sister made it my birthday since she didn't know my real one. March 11th.' Yaz looked at her. 'What?' 

'Ruth you know what March 11th is don't you?' She asked. 

'My birthday I just said that.' Ruth said.

'It's the day the Royal Family died in that car crash.' Ruth looked at Yaz as they walked along the corridor. 'You know what I think. Maybe baby Jennifer didn't die in that crash. Maybe she was found and taken to hospital to be cared for.' 

'No,' Ruth said. 

'Yes, look at the painting.' Yaz said to her. 'You look exactly like Queen River, you could be baby Jennifer.' 

'Ok this is the craziest thing I have ever heard.' Ruth said as they walked out towards where Ryan was walking over to them. 

'Any luck?' He asked as Yaz as she looked at him. 

'We think we know who Ruth might be now.' Yaz said as she looked at Ruth.


	4. The truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth reveals her true identity to everyone.

Ruth and The Doctor were sat in the TARDIS with the others as they decided to crash Missy's coronation. They headed into the palace just as the ceremony began.

'Wait.' Ruth said as people turned to look at her. 'Halt the coronation.' 

'Why?' Missy asked.

'This is not your coronation Missy.' Ruth said. 'It's mine because I am Princess Jennifer daughter of Queen River and niece of Queen Rivina.' Shock ripples rang through the palace as the archbishop looked at Ruth.

'You know there is a resemblance.' He said as Missy snorted.

'Don't believe her. She is not the Princess as Princess Jennifer died 24 years ago.' Missy said. 

'Are you sure about that?' A voice said as people turned to see River walking in with Queen Rivina. ' I know for a fact the girl is telling the truth. She is my daughter Jennifer Nikolaenva and there for the true Princess of Gallifrey.' She walked up to Ruth before taking her hand and nodded to the archbishop to crown her. 

'As for you.' Queen Rivina said as she looked at Missy. 'You will be imprisoned at the end of the universe until the end of time.'


End file.
